Personal electronic devices are commonly used for communication and entertainment purposes, as well as for Internet access and for a variety of other purposes. Examples of personal electronic devices include smartphones, tablet computers, gaming devices, audio players, video players, cameras, portable computers, two-way radios, GPS receivers, and/or other portable electronic devices. People commonly use one or more earphones, headphones, headsets, earbuds, personal speakers, headsets, microphones, or similar sound generating and/or sound receiving devices along with the various types of electronic devices identified above. Increasingly, these earphones, earbuds, and the like, may receive communications from one or more of the electronic devices through a wireless data connection. Wireless earphones, earbuds, and the like, typically include a small built in power source which needs recharged periodically.